


Duty

by Findirien



Series: 同龄人 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: 498年秋，Mablung和一小队Doriath精灵来到Sirion河口，询问Hurin妻女的下落。
Series: 同龄人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：原著人物属于Tolkien不属于我，OC和设定沿用第一篇  
> 感谢守卫的讨论和捉虫！

“Mablung大人，前面就快到Sirion河口了。”

“好的，”Mablung从树下转过身，谢过了从前面的山崖边返回的精灵。在他身后，十名猎手陆续从树边的草地上站起身来，整理各自的装备。初秋的阳光照耀着远处的Sirion河口，大片的芦苇依旧翠绿，但许多已经抽出了白花，仿佛一阵阵水波在河口上随风飘荡。

“那边是旧时Nargothrond王国的最南端，城陷后一部分Noldor精灵逃了过去。”Mablung召集起同伴，指着远处阳光下的Lisgardh，“走吧，我们明天就能到达。”

第二日午后，他们走在芦苇边，已经可以望见前方一座座竖起的塔楼，那是断断续续的矮墙中嵌着的木制岗哨。但直到他们来到土墙近前，看守的卫兵才喊住他们。

“你们从哪里来？要到哪里去？”喊话的语言是Sindarin。

“我们从Doriath来，但不会在此久留。我们在寻找Hador家族的族长Hurin的两位家人。”Mablung高声回答。“职责如此。还请转告河口的领主，允许我们入内。”

“请到大门前等待。”

他们在木制藩篱环绕的大门外等了很久，藩篱外是土墙前挖出的沟壑，朝两侧延伸开去，初秋时节盈满了水。正当Mablung觉得应该再次出声询问，他透过塔楼的空隙看到卫兵和一位一头金发，身量高大的人类女性朝大门走来。

“Nienor？”惊讶的精灵高声喊道。

“你们在说什么？”大门被卫兵拉开，那个女子走出门，疑惑地望着一群精灵。这时Mablung才发现她比Hurin之女年长许多，金发已有一些染上了白霜。

“抱歉，我们寻找的人远看和您十分相似，因此错认。实在对不起。我是队长Mablung。”Mablung向来人致敬。

年长的女子摆了摆手，快速打量了Mablung和其他猎手，“别客气，Doriath的来客。我是Gundor之女Atherien，有关Hador家族和我堂兄家人的事情，请进来和我细说。” 

________________________________________

Mablung从未到过Sirion河口，但他听闻这里的港口居民不多，只有Círdan的船只停靠。可进到镇上，他发现眼前的景象和听闻的相差不少。一路上，他看见木屋中的居民在门前忙碌，将织物整齐地挂在门口；许多渔船在码头停靠，正在晾晒渔网；不远处马车上装了许多篮子，其中都是新鲜的莓果。

“这个镇子真不错。”一个精灵感叹，“这边还有酒馆。”

“人类和精灵都住在这里，你们看，那边的一个卫兵还是人类。”

“我敢说，他们拿着的剑比Menegroth派发的好多了。”

Mablung没有理会手下精灵的窃窃私语，他只是好奇地看着Atherien向酒馆门口的卫兵打招呼，又把他们打发走。一小群好奇的孩子跑过，又呼啦一下追着卫兵跑掉了。他留意到，这些都是人类的孩童。

“人类的后裔迁来南方一定有段时间了。”Mablung评论到。

“是的，我们陆续南迁，在Narog河下游逗留了很久，严酷寒冬之前才来到这里定居。”Atherien朝他笑了笑，伸手拉开酒馆的门帘，“请进。”

“海港的微薄会客之礼，希望你们不会介意。”等所有人都坐下，Atherien对Mablung说，“我已让卫兵去通知港口的卫队长。现在请告诉我，我的堂兄一家遭遇了怎样的变故？”

Mablung看着这位年长的人类，表情悲伤。“数年前，Hurin之女Nienor和Baragund之女，Hurin之妻Morwen在Menegroth做客，但Nargothrond覆灭的可怕消息来临，厄运也随之到来。她们执意前往Nargothrond，想寻找那位以黑剑为名的人类，据说他正是Hurin之子Túrin。”

“据我所知，Glaurung依旧盘踞在那里。”Atherien说，“可怜她爱子心切，但她们不应单独前往。”

“Thingol王也不允许她们独自冒险。我们遵照Thingol王的要求，为Morwen母女二人提供保护。”Mablung说，“我的职责所在，就是保护她们并探听消息。但一切随后都变得更糟。”

喝了一口拿来的水，Mablung讲述了这个绝望的任务如何以失败告终。如何最终只剩三个同伴，Morwen不知去向，而Nienor仿佛失去了心神，随后在袭击中突然逃进荒野，再也寻找不到。

他最终解释了来意。“我向Thingol王请辞，带领手下在Beleriand和周边寻找她们。这两年来已经几乎找遍了所有可能的地区，但依然没有发现她们的踪影。”

“谢谢你们能坚持寻找。族长的家人下落不明，让人难过，”Atherien又问，“你们找过哪些地方？”

“Nargothrond的宽广领地只有前人的遗迹，Falas的倒塌石塔间野兽横行，Dorthonion的夜幕下只有扭曲的枯木，Mithrim的湖边已经没有一个族人驻足。除此之外，路上还有许多敌人，需要小心防范。”

“那你们去过人类的居住地吗？”

“我们走了Ered Wethrin的小道，但路途艰险，Dor-lómin的居民也充满敌意。一次偶然的机会我们和他们的奴隶——旧时Hador家族的人类交谈，他们告诉我们Morwen一家早已离开，并未返回。”

“那Brethil呢？Brethil森林离她们失散的地方不远，也仍然有人类居住，如果她们能躲过严酷寒冬和Orcs的劫掠，最可能在那里逗留。那里也曾是我的家。”

“我们离开Doriath后，首先经过Dimbar去了Brethil的北部，然而那里的人们没有见到外来者。”

“Brethil的人类散居各地，有可能她们去了别处。”

“确实如此。我们谨慎起见，分散寻找各处林地，也派人询问当时的首领，有没有听说Morwen和Nienor。答案是否定的。”

“你们在询问时有没有遇到一位叫Glirhuin的猎手？”

Mablung想了想，摇摇头，“没有。他是你的家人吗？”

“他是我的丈夫。自从严酷寒冬把我们分开，已经过去了两年有余。我也不知他的下落。世道艰难，路途险恶，普通人类早已无力寻找失踪的亲人。”

“若我再回Brethil，会帮你留意。”

“谢谢你，Doriath的Mablung。然而族长的家人若不在Brethil，我推测不出她们可能去向何方。”

“如果她们向东越过了Brithiach渡口，就可能去了东Beleriand。前一年，我们寻路去了Estolad，那边依然有人类艰难度日，然而他们也未见过Hurin的家人。不远处的Himlad更没有她们的踪迹。”

“东Beleriand的萧瑟原野上Fëanor的后人难寻，人类更难生存。”一个有些耳熟的声音在门外说道。

门帘掀开，来人是卫队长的打扮，佩剑挂在身侧，然而胸前的八芒星道出了他的身份，也吸引了所有精灵的目光。Atherien向来人点头致意，然后起身招呼酒馆的侍从，让他们准备食物，好像对这种突然而至的紧张气氛熟视无睹。

“你是这里的首领？”Mablung有些惊讶。他上下打量着进来的精灵，发现这个黑发的Noldo朝他点头致意，坦然接受他的注视，并不像他在Menegroth听闻的Fëanor众子近来的做派。

“卫队长，也算是首领，”Noldo精灵说，“我是Curufin之子Celebrimbor，来自已经覆灭的Nargothrond。”

Curufin的名字在Mablung的手下当中引起了一阵骚动，有些精灵皱起了眉。但Mablung忽然想起了这个声音耳熟的原因——多年前在Mereth Aderthad，他曾无意中旁听了一次宴会后的争吵。Celebrimbor的名字对他而言也不陌生，西境的战报和来自Brethil的消息偶尔会提到这位一直带队在Teiglin对岸巡逻的外来者；从覆灭的城中逃往Doriath的Sindar精灵也提过这个名字。这个Fëanor的后裔自称来自Nargothrond，似乎已经说明了什么。

“幸会。我是Doriath的Mablung，是Thingol王的护卫队的一员，但愧对这份职责。我们在寻找Hador家族族长Hurin的妻女。”他按下思绪，简略作了解释，“她们如何走失，刚才我们已经和这里的Hador族裔Atherien详谈过了。”

“很遗憾，Hurin的妻女并未来到Sirion海港。这里已经有一两年没有新的逃难者了。”Celebrimbor随意取来一些食物，在他们面前坐了下来。

几个Sindar猎手面面相觑，望向他们的队长。但Mablung起身，依样去取了一些食物回来，问道，“你们不饿吗？”

“那么我们还会继续找下去。”Mablung继续说道，看着手下的精灵纷纷离开桌子去取食物。他又看着Atherien过来和Celebrimbor低声交谈几句，随即离开了酒馆。“这里的领主是谁？”

“这个地区的领主是Círdan，你们应该知道他在Balar岛上。但我可以保证，Hurin的亲人不可能乘船上岛。你们不用去。”

Mablung仔细打量说话的Noldo精灵。他不是不担心谎言和欺骗，尤其在Nargothrond发生过那样惊人的事件后，Doriath对Noldor精灵的评价一直不佳；更不用说对Fëanor的后裔了。他也曾做好万全的打算，准备面对Himring的Maedhros和他那些麻烦的弟弟们，直到那一次出使被另一种邪恶打断，又历经了不曾预料的转折。

那一次转折让几乎兵戎相向的精灵们放下了明显的敌对态度。随后他北上去了Barad Eithel，又参与了Nirnaeth的战斗，见证了Noldor精灵出击大敌的英勇，讲话的率真和对待同僚的认真态度。眼前的精灵表现出来的正是这样的态度。

然而Mablung保持了谨慎。“卫队长的职责不应包括擅自做主。”

“确实如此，但职责所在应给出的建议，我不会保留。”Celebrimbor看着他，随口说道，“来往岛上的船只不多，你们如果执意要去，明天傍晚可以到港口来。请代我向岛上的Lord Gil-galad问好。”

Mablung皱起了眉。经验告诉他，这一句当中话中有话。但他判断不出是哪里不对，Gil-galad这个名字也在他的认知之外。“谢谢你们。明日我们便会出发，去往岛上，或是向Nimbrethil进发，从那里继续搜寻。”

“我不会阻拦你们去任何地方，但这两处都不会有流亡的人类。在种植园和Balar海角间，我们的居民经常来往；Círdan的水手也常常在这里的港口和Balar岛上驻足。我只是建议你们在此多留一天，”Celebrimbor说，“也许在职责之外，你会找到意想不到的旧识。”

________________________________________

Mablung和他的小队留在海港镇上过了一夜。第二天一早，在整理完自己的装备之后，Mablung发现Celebrimbor再次找到了他们，但这次港口的卫队长带来一个熟悉的精灵。

“真没想到是你！”穿戴着卫兵装束的Annael一脸笑容，从Celebrimbor身旁快步走近。

“Annael！”Mablung给了Dor-lómin曾经的战友一个短暂的拥抱。“能在这里见到你安然无恙，真是意外之喜。”

“能在这里见到Doriath的Mablung也是意外之喜，天啊，我以为Doriath的居民极少外出，而大战之后更不会理会其他族人了。”

Mablung吩咐手下原地待命，就和Annael逐渐走向海岸。因为叙旧并非他们的任务，而这样的情况下单独谈话是Doriath的习俗。他们交流了大战过后各自的故事。Annael在Dor-lómin的生活和前来海港的路途对Mablung来说是全新的，而Mablung在Menegroth的所见所闻，尤其是Túrin一家分别来到之后发生的事，Annael全都没有听说过。Mablung讲完三个人类依次离开Doriath陷入未知的厄运，叹了口气。

“这就是我外出的原因。”他说，望向海岸边忙碌的渔船，“在这里找不到她们，我们很快就会启程，继续往北方去了。真难以想象Beleg当年第一次离开北方边境，寻找Túrin时经历的艰辛。我祝那人类前路自由，但不曾想过寻找自由之人会有多么辛苦。”

“你们可以在此多休息几日，补充食物和其他供给。海港近些年宽裕了许多，Celebrimbor也不会介意的。”

“你怎么没有问我Beleg的事情? ”Mablung突然问道，发现Annael没有继续Doriath的话题。而且，他意识到，刚才在提到Beleg带来Túrin的消息时，Annael也一反常态没有接话。

Annael没有回答，而是望向远方的海岸。

Mablung打量着他，“你，或是你们的卫队长，你们是不是知道什么？”

“我们的卫队长来自Nargothrond。他知道那个覆灭国度的许多故事。有些跟我说过，有些还没有。”Annael转头看着他，“如果你的职责是了解相关的真相，请和我一起去找他吧。”

Mablung犹豫了。他的职责是寻找Morwen和Nienor，然而真相，尤其是和Túrin相关的一切，仿佛一个巨大的罗网。可能自从Túrin向他道别的时候，他就已经意识到了这一点。他决定无论如何也要把事情弄清楚。“那么，请带我去找Celebrimbor。”

解散队伍后，Mablung跟随Annael在镇子当中穿行。他们路过在比试武艺的卫兵，又一车新鲜的谷物，还有一些骑手正在照料的马匹。通往西侧的小路虽然粗糙，不如Menegroth的长廊一般精细雕琢，但平坦易行，也没有灰尘泥土，显然是有居民常常打理。

“我们要去哪里？”Mablung问道。

“去熔炉，这时候安排了巡逻和卫队的事，队长应该回他的炉子边了。”

“就像一个真正的Fëanor的后裔一样？”

Annael看了Mablung一眼，“我们的卫队长各方面都是Sirion海港地区的首领，但他只接受了Ereinion对卫队长的任命。私下里他确实更像个工匠。”

“Fingon之子Ereinion跟随Círdan在Balar岛上？这倒是好消息。”

“你们国度的消息看来并不多。”Annael评论道，“战事频繁，也难怪了。”

“Nirnaeth之后我们和Nargothrond的联络不比从前，但多少还有一些。Falas陷落的消息我们隔了很久才收到。”Mablung说，“可自从Túrin出走，连Thingol王都不愿意花太多时间维护信使的通道了，只是王后还在让我们尽力。Brethil的事，还有你那位队长，都让事情变得更复杂。Beleg那时离开Doriath北境，和Túrin应是在Amon Rûdh盘桓过一段时间，但没过几年他们就音讯全无。Beleg也再也没有回来。”

话音落下的时候，他们已经走到了熔炉前。Celebrimbor正独自站在焖烧的火炉旁，听到了Mablung的最后几句话。

“Beleg已经不在了。”Celebrimbor静静地说，转过身来。

Mablung停下了脚步，睁大眼睛。他没有想到答案会来得如此迅速而不容置疑。他想问发生了什么，悲剧发生在何处，又是谁应为此负责。但过了很久，他才说道，“我一直怀疑他遭遇不测，一路找来，我们在Amon Rûdh和Dorthonion上都发现过一些可疑的痕迹。但山石草木不会讲述故事，荒郊野地也无人记载。Beleg说我是真相的朋友，那么请告诉我真相吧。”

________________________________________

“你真的要听这个可怕的故事？”Celebrimbor问他，把手中的铁锤放回铁砧上。

他得到了肯定的答复。于是，Celebrimbor讲述了从Gwindor那里听来的故事——Beleg如何在Túrin从Amon Rûdh被俘虏后一路追踪，深入Taur-nu-Fuin寻找Túrin，如何遇上逃离Angband牢狱的他，他们又如何冒险救出被绳索绑住的Túrin，以及那可怕的命运如何随着暴风雨降临。

Mablung沉默地听着，待到讲述结束还是一言不发，最后还是Annael叹了口气，说，“队长，你其实不用说得这么细。”

“Gwindor并未向许多人讲述这段可怕的故事，但他希望有其他人分享他所知的秘密和忧虑，尤其是在Túrin对一切过往都异常排斥，逐渐一意孤行之后。Gwindor找到了我，”Celebrimbor脸现苦笑，“只因我和他一样，虽然留在Nargothrond，却一直被当成了外人。”

“那你为什么要留在Nargothrond？”Annael忍不住问到。

“这个问题我不想回答，”Celebrimbor摇了摇头，“你还不如问我，为什么我要留在Sirion海港。”

Annael哈哈一笑，没有再问。

“这个问题也与那个故事无关。”Mablung终于开口，打消了卫队长的顾虑，“我并不想听，因为仅是Beleg的命运已经足够。但我还有一些疑问。我们在Nargothrond覆灭之前甚至不知道Túrin就在Orodreth王的左右。他就这么和Beleg一起从Amon Rûdh消失了，再也没有被人提起。这是为什么？”

“Gwindor带他回来以后，Túrin在Nargothrond并非以真名为人所知，至少一开始不是如此。他自称Umarth之子Agarwaen，又获得Mormegil的称号，只是在王揭露他的真名后，才不再使用当初的Agarwaen。但他不让人们使用他的真名，因而你们可能只会从边境听说Mormegil战功赫赫。”

“我们确实听闻，Nargothrond有一名屡立战功的将领Mormegil。”

“因为痛苦的过去或他人的嫌恶隐藏自己的名字和身份。谁能为此责怪他呢？我在自述时，难道你的手下没有心生罅隙？”

Celebrimbor的语调平缓，似乎并不生气，但Mablung暗暗心惊。如果这位卫队长存有恶意，恐怕他们目前的境遇会糟糕许多。好在目前的情况似乎说明，这位Fëanor后裔的性情和他的父辈相去甚远。

这一点让人宽心，Mablung想，但Hurin之子经常另起名号的习惯带来了许多麻烦。“确实如此，我代他们向你致歉。”他叹了口气。“但我现在希望，Morwen和Nienor并未使用其他的名称。她们似乎对自己的身世非常骄傲。哪怕在面对危难时，她们依然以Hurin的妻女自称，定然不会因为遭遇变故就隐姓埋名。”

Annael拍了拍Mablung的肩头，“你刚才说到，Nienor走失时如同失去心神。因此寄人篱下，被人用其他名称称呼，也不是不可能的。”

“确实。我们也许需要尽快出发，再去一次Brethil。”Mablung思索着，“就在搜索完南部这片地区之后。如果Narog的东岸平静，Glaurung依然在洞中蛰伏，我们来年春天就能跨过Teiglin渡口。”

卫队长打量着他，“这么说，你们不打算去Balar岛上了？”

“不去了。我相信Annael还有你说的这些话。很抱歉之前产生了疑虑，我也会向我的手下详加解释。在如今希望逐渐渺茫的年岁，能认识你这位卫队长，让我十分宽心。只可惜职责如此，我们不能在这里耽搁太久，或许明天就会离开。”

Celebrimbor朝Mablung点了点头，谢过了他，转身从熔炉旁的箱子里拿出一把钥匙。“你们需要补充的物品，可以直接去库存中取用，Annael会带你们过去。”

“谢谢。”

“临别的话我不会多说，但Túrin这个人我了解些许。他的母亲和妹妹的举止让我同样不安，让我想起了我的父辈们。”Celebrimbor脸色严肃，“希望是我多虑了，但请你们一定小心。”

“等找到人，万一还有什么需要离开Doriath的任务，欢迎来这边。”Annael轻松地说，“我们还可以去酒馆喝上几杯。这里的果酒，可比Barad Eithel的要香甜多了。”

“好啊，一言为定。”

两个Sindar精灵转身准备离开。Celebrimbor望着他们的背影，忽然想起了什么，“到时候，我会考虑把Ereinion Gil-galad从岛上叫来和你们一起去。我这堂弟可不能一直拒绝美酒。”

不太远的地方，Mablung回过头来，脸上的表情正是Celebrimbor所预见的瞠目结舌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个Mablung来海港没问到Turin的亲戚下落，但得知了同事和战友的下落的故事。Mablung的寻人旅程非常辛苦，也不能骑马(上次骑马导致出了大错)，但总算在海港寻到了一些不一样的消息。（守卫：踏破铁鞋无觅处，刀来全不费工夫）
> 
> 可能引发争议的物品：  
> 虽然钥匙这个词并不存在于已出版的Quenya和Sindarin词汇当中，也未出现在第三纪以前的作品中, 但考虑到宝钻可以被Feanor锁起来,这种东西应该是精灵的常见物品。


	2. He is Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有被故事收录的幕后部分。

“什么？你问我Beleg什么时候收养的Túrin？不对吧，难道不是Thingol收养的他？”Mablung惊讶地问。

“那Thingol有教Túrin武艺吗？”

“没有。那是Beleg教的。”

“Thingol有指导Túrin学习语言和艺术吗？”

“没有。那是Nellas教的。”

“Thingol有带Túrin出去野餐和郊游吗？”

“没有。Thingol一般和老婆出去，一去就几个月不见人影。”

“Thingol有四处寻找Túrin带他回家吗？”

“没有。Beleg亲自找了快1年才找到他，送了东西不说，最后还跟着跑了。”

“所以我说，是Beleg收养了Túrin啊。”

“好吧。可Beleg为什么要收养Túrin呢？他根本就不认识这个人类孩子。”

“唔，Beleg应该是认识Hurin的。”

“你是说在Eithel Sirion？还是在Nirnaeth的战场上？”

“两个都是。这样的话就很好解释了：战友的儿子是一定要帮忙养大的。”

“当然！......等一下，这不是在说我吗？”一直旁听的Annael插话。

“就是在说你啊！”Celebrimbor说。


End file.
